Harry Potters banaler Tod
by sittingPencil
Summary: Die ganze Welt hat sich gegen Harry verschworen, und so beschließt er, den weiteren Verlauf seines Schicksals selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Und warum sollte ihm das auch nicht gelingen?
1. Mein Arsch tut weh

**Disclaimer:** Nichts ist mir, alles gehört J. K. Rowling, etc., pp.

* * *

**"Mein Arsch tut weh und Dumbledore hat mich nicht mehr lieb!"**

Stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen an Harrys Wangen herab. Noch immer stand ihm das blanke Entsetzen in seine smaragdgrünen Augen geschrieben und noch immer klammerten sich seine taub gewordenen Hände krampfhaft an dem zerknitterten Pergament fest. Eine fein geschwungene Schrift war darauf zu erkennen, und wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man auch die Wörter und Sätze entziffern, die dem jungen Mann im abgedunkelten Zimmer die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten.

_Ich denke nicht daran, dich da herauszuholen, Harry. Ich weiß, wie sehr du deine Verwandten hasst und wie leicht es dir fällt, Lügenmärchen zu erzählen.  
Und selbst, falls du die Wahrheit sagen solltest, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie dich zumindest nicht totschlagen werden, dazu bist du zu kostbar, selbst für sie. Du musst in den Sommerferien bei deinen Verwandten bleiben, so ist es nun einmal. Du musst es akzeptieren, ob du willst oder nicht!_

_Gemeine Grüße, dein Dumbledore_

_PS: Es nützt nichts, mir weitere Briefe zu schreiben, denn ich fahre jetzt in den Urlaub. Vielleicht schicke ich dir eine Karte._

Harry schluchzte laut auf und ließ den herzlosen Brief zu Boden fallen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Hier, in den Sommerferien, quälten ihn seine Verwandten und in Hogwarts stand er unter den Befehlen Albus Dumbledores, einem selbstsüchtigen und erbarmungslosen Monster. Wohin er auch sah oder ging: Er war gefangen.

Seine Beine quittierten den Versuch, vom Boden aufzustehen mit einem heftigen Ziehen und dumpfem Schmerz. Der junge Mann biss die Zähne zusammen. Auch sein Po brannte wie verrückt. Hätte er keine Hose getragen, wären all die Hämatome und roten Striemen sichtbar gewesen, die ihm sein erbarmungsloser Onkel zugefügt hatte. Es war alles einfach nur grausam!  
Auch die Briefe seiner so genannten „besten Freunde" waren alles andere als aufbauend gewesen.

_Hey Harry!  
Reg dich ab, Alter. Dumbledore weiß schon, was gut für dich ist. Irgendwie wirst du es schon überleben.  
Wir sehen uns dann wohl irgendwann in Hogwarts wieder._

_Bis dann, Ron_

Nach diesem Brief hatte er wenigstens noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Hermine ihm irgendwie hätte helfen können, doch Pustekuchen. Ihr Brief war ähnlich entmutigend gewesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_mir geht es sehr gut, ich bin gerade im Urlaub in Italien. Das Wetter ist herrlich und die Kultur der hier lebenden Hexen und Zauberer ist sehr faszinierend.  
Mein Aufsatz fürs nächste Schuljahr wird sicher erste Sahne!_

_Deine Hermine_

_PS: Du weißt doch, dass du bei deinen Verwandten sicher bist. Du übertreibst bestimmt wieder total, wenn du sagst, sie „misshandeln" dich.  
Dumbledore weiß was er tut, Harry, und du tätest gut daran, auf ihn zu hören._

Der einzige Trost Harrys war jetzt nur noch, dass er nie wieder solche schrecklichen Zeilen zu lesen würde bekommen können. Wieso? Das war ganz leicht zu erklären…

Wie alle anderen hatte sich auch seine Schneeeule Hedwig gegen ihn verschworen. Sie hatte mit lautem Gekreische darauf bestanden, dass Harry seinen „Freunden" Antworten schrieb. Sie hatte ihm einige Platzwunden mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel zugefügt und hätte ihn sicher tot gepickt, hätte Harry sie nicht in einem verzweifelten Akt der Selbsterhaltung mit seinem Geschichtsbuch erschlagen.

Harry hatte jetzt schon Angst, was seine Verwandten sagen würden, wenn sie den Vogel entdeckten, der jetzt tot und zersaust in der Ecke hinter seinem klapprigen Schreibtisch lag.  
Doch darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn es war schon nach acht Uhr, und für gewöhnlich saßen die Dursleys um diese Zeit vor dem Fernseher und ließen sich vom Abendprogramm berieseln.

Harry ließ sich seufzend auf das mit einem fleckigen Laken bespannte Bett fallen und schloss die schmerzenden Augen. Kissen oder eine Decke besaß er nicht, und so litt er nach nur wenigen Minuten nicht nur an den üblichen Qualen, sondern zusätzlich auch noch an Nackenschmerzen. Trotz seines Leides glitt er irgendwann in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf in dem er die Pein seines Lebens für eine Weile einfach vergessen konnte.

Harry erwachte mit dem Gefühl, nur wenige Stunden geschlafen zu haben und ein kurzer Blick auf seinen demolierten Wecker bestätigte den Verdacht. Es war halb eins.  
Die wenigen Stunden Schlafs hatten eine merkwürdige, reinigende Wirkung auf seinen Geist gehabt. Plötzlich wusste er ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte: Abhauen!

Er war sehr ruhig und konzentriert, als er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in seinem Koffer verstaute, sich seinen Feuerblitz griff, einen frischen Bogen Pergaments hervorkramte und folgenden Abschiedsbrief an die Dursleys schrieb:

_An Sackgesicht, Pferdefresse und Fettklops!_

_Ich lasse mich von euch nicht mehr demütigen! Ihr seid nicht mehr, als ein wertloser, stinkender Haufen!  
Ich verschwinde von hier, und es hat keinen Sinn, nach mir zu suchen. Falls ihr mich irgendwann wieder seht, dann macht euch schon mal auf was gefasst!_

_Lebt schrecklich!_

Ha, denen hatte er es fürs Erste gegeben!  
Lächelnd und mit sich selbst hochzufrieden zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die geschlossene Zimmertür. Es war ihm in diesem Moment stinkegal, dass er noch minderjährig war und daher außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durfte.

„Alohomora", flüsterte er und das Schloss klickte leise zur Antwort. „Locomotor Koffer!" Sein Koffer hob gut einen Meter vom Boden ab und schwebte im Takt seines Zauberstabes. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Falls ihm jetzt einer der Dursleys über den Weg rennen würde, er würde sie erbarmungslos verhexen, bis sie nicht mehr wüssten, wo oben und unten war!  
Doch sein Weg nach draußen verlief erstaunlich ereignislos, so dass er schon fast ein wenig enttäuscht war. Aber egal, jetzt hieß es, sich aufs Apparieren zu konzentrieren. Er hatte zwar noch keinen Unterricht gehabt, da er gerade erst den fünften Jahrgang absolviert hatte – aber er würde es schon schaffen!  
Er schloss die Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab und Konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Nach wenigen Minuten riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah – die Haustür des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4. Harry schnaubte. Na fein! Dann eben auf die umständliche Art!

Er schnallte sein Gepäck an seinen Besen, schwang sich auf dessen erwartungsvoll vibrierenden Stiel – etwas, das Harry leise aufjuchzen ließ – und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Ein Glück, dass es noch früh in der Nacht war, so konnte er immer noch sichergehen, weitgehend ungesehen an seinem unbestimmten Ziel anzukommen. Die Vorfreude prickelte in seiner Magengrube und als schließlich die frische Nachtluft um seine Ohren wehte, hätte er am liebsten freudig aufgeschrieen.

Während er so auf dem Besen durch die Luft brauste, machte er sich das allererste Mal Gedanken darüber, wohin er genau abhauen sollte. Er wollte nach London, so viel war klar. Denn dort befanden sich seine ganzen Moneten, und die würde er auf jeden Fall brauchen.  
Der Flug war lang, und so hatte der „Goldjunge Gryffindors" genügend Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

Goldjunge Gryffindors…, dachte er und schnaubte verächtlich. Nein, danke!  
Und schon hatte er einen tollen, raffinierten und unglaublich bösen Plan…

Der Morgen graute bereits, als er vor dem Tropfenden Kessel landete. Die Reise hatte also mehr Zeit beansprucht, als er gehofft hatte. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, würde er keinem von Dumbledores Schergen begegnen.  
Er ließ seinen Koffer erneut vor sich herschweben, schulterte seinen Besen und betrat das schäbige Gasthaus.  
Die verwunderten Zurufe des zahnlosen Wirtes ignorierte er geflissentlich, stattdessen spazierte er geschickt um die zahlreichen Tische herum, bis er die Tür zum kleinen Hinterhof aufstieß und erleichtert aufatmete. Die erste Hürde wäre geschafft!  
Er tippte in der richtigen Reihenfolge gegen die Backsteine, die sich kurz darauf zu einem Torbogen formten.  
Jetzt wurde es gefährlich, denn die Winkelgasse war bekannt dafür, dass sie von Dumbledores Männern belagert wurde.  
Also huschte er so schnell er konnte zu einer großen Holzkiste mit Drachendünger – sein Koffer dicht auf seinen Fersen – hinter der er eine Weile in Deckung ging. Er schnupperte, ob die Luft rein war.  
Als er nach einigen Minuten den Umstand berücksichtigte, dass sich seine Nase wenige Zentimeter über einer großen Ladung Lindwurmscheiße befand, und die Luft daher bereits so rein war, wie möglich, hüpfte er weiter zu einem nächsten provisorischen Schutzwall. Es handelte sich dabei um einen großen Metallbehälter, unter dem eine kleine Pfütze rötlichen Wassers heraussickerte. Harry schluckte. Das sah verdächtig nach Blut aus.  
Diesmal überquerte er die schmale Straße zu seinem nächsten Schutzwall mit kleinen, vorsichtigen Trippelschritten.  
Die Winkelgasse war sehr lang und verwinkelt. Einmal wäre er fast einem von Dumbledores Lakaien über den Weg gelaufen. Der Schweiß lief ihm bereits in Strömen und es dauerte fast eine ganze Stunde, ehe er die Gasse hinter sich gelassen hatte und er genau dort war, wo er hinwollte: In der Nokturngasse!  
Ein plötzliches Gewitter zog auf und es blitzte und donnerte kurz. Dann klarte es wieder auf.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit einem genauso plötzlich erscheinenden breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand er zwischen den dunklen Häusern, gespannt auf das, was ihn dort alles erwarten würde.


	2. Das dunkle Mahl

**Das dunkle Ma(h)l**

Unentschlossen durchwühlte er die T-Shirts auf dem Grabbeltisch in Death & Eater, einem Laden, den er nach nur wenigen Minuten in der Nokturngasse gefunden hatte. Die meisten der Kleidungsstücke waren schwarz, ein paar grün und sehr wenige dunkel- oder blutrot. Scharlachrot kam ihm selbstverständlich nicht in Frage. Wenn er nur an die Farbe Gryffndors dachte, wurde ihm speiübel.  
Er zog ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Tokio Hotel" und einem Foto von einer Gruppe Jungen und Mädchen hervor und begutachtete es eine Weile kritisch. Er nickte anerkennend. Die sahen richtig schön pöhse und dark aus.  
Er suchte nach weiteren T-Shirts von der Gruppierung, fand aber nur noch eines in rot. Also begnügte er sich mit einem grünen Slytherin-T-Shirt und einem schwarzen Oberteil mit einem giftgrünen Dunklen Mal darauf.  
Als er bezahlte, grinste er in sich hinein. Oh, wenn ihn seine lieben Gryffindorfreunde jetzt sehen würde…  
Freunde – pah! Bald schon würde er andere, wahre Freunde haben. Doch noch war es nicht soweit, denn ein wenig fehlte noch zu seiner grandiosen Wandlung zu einem dunklen, „emotionalen" Harry.  
Er nahm die grün und silbern gestreifte Plastiktüte entgegen, dankte dem Verkäufer und verließ das Bekleidungsgeschäft D&E wieder.

Als nächstes müsste seine lächerliche Brille weg, ebenso wie seine ungepflegte, strubbelige Haarmähne. Harry schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an seinem Anblick im Spiegel kurz. Mal sehen, was sich da machen ließ.

Eine Weile hüpfte er vergnügt umher, immer auf der Suche nach einem weiteren verlockenden Laden.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten stieß er einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus. Ein Gebäude mit dem Namen „Hansi's Piercing-Studio" war eben vor ihm aufgetaucht.  
Leise summend ging er hinein, die Rechtschreibfehler auf dem großen Namensschild ignorierte er.  
Das Zimmer, das er nun betrat, wirkte gar nicht so düster, wie es von außen den Anschein genommen hatte. Es wirkte ziemlich steril und war in kalten, hellen Farbtönen gehalten.  
„Schön' gud'n Tach." Ein Mann trat urplötzlich aus einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er allerdings sah tatsächlich genauso schäbig aus, wie die Fassade des Gebäudes hatte vermuten lassen und war zudem recht beleibt. Unter seinem grauen T-Shirt quellte eine beachtliche fleischfarbene Wulst heraus.  
„Morgen", nuschelte Harry und lächelte kurz unsicher. „Sind Sie Hansi?"  
Der Mann starrte ihn schweigend an, nickte dann aber knapp.  
„Äh, ich will ein Piercing haben", rief Harry.  
Hansi nickte. „Schoa, das hab ich mir gedacht, nä."  
Schweigen. Harry räusperte sich. „Ähm, äh – machen Sie auch Tattoos?"  
„Schoa, Tattoos mach' ich auch. Also, auch noch ein Tattoo, nä?"  
„Genau!" Harry freute sich. Die Augen des Ladenbesitzers wurden mit einem Mal schmal.  
„Bist du denn auch schon volljährich, meen Jung?"  
„Nein", antwortete Harry prompt. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.  
Doch Hansi reagierte anders, als Harry erwartet hatte: „Gud, sonst hädde ich das auch nich' gemacht. Wär ja auch sonst nich' dunkel und böse, nä? Na, dann komm' ma' mit…"  
Harry freute sich wieder und dackelte Hansi hinterher.

Harry konnte nur noch staunen, als er die vielen Fotos an den Wänden im hinteren Raum sah. Menschen mit unheimlich vielen Tätowierungen und noch zahlreicheren Piercings waren darauf abgebildet. Das Erstaunlichste war: Nur die wenigsten bewegten sich.  
Harry warf Hansi einen kurzen Blick zu und stellte fest, dass er damit beschäftigt war, irgendetwas aus einem schmuddeligen Schrank zu holen.  
Also warf er einen genauen Blick auf eine Bilderserie, die Männer in dunklen Roben zeigte, die stolz ihre linken Arme präsentierten. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Tätowierungen auf den Unterarmen zu erkennen. Dann japste er erschrocken und zugleich ehrfürchtig auf.  
„SIE haben den Todessern die Dunklen Male verpasst!"  
Hansi drehte sich langsam um und kam mit einem stolzen und zugleich hinterlistigen Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Bist ja ganz schön plietsch. Willst du auch so ein Mal haben?"  
Harry überlegte eine Weile. "Hm, nein. Noch nicht. Ich will erst mal lieber eine Schlange."  
"Eine Schlange? Schoa, das lässt sich einrichten. Wo soll die schlange denn hin?"  
„Auf den Rücken. Den ganzen Rücken."  
„Und das Piercing, wo soll das hin?" Hansi betrachtete prüfend Harrys Gesicht, als suche er einen geeigneten Platz dafür.  
„Ich will ganz viele Piercings! In die Augenbrauen, in die Nase, in die Unterlippe, in die Zunge..."

Einige Stunden später kam ein gebückt gehender Harry Potter aus "Hansi´s Piercing-Studio" heraus. Sein Gesicht war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zugepflastert, und sprechen geschweige denn essen wäre nun für eine geraume Zeit auch nicht möglich.  
Doch das konnte Harry nicht davon abhalten, sich nach einem passenden Friseur umzusehen. Schließlich musste etwas mit seinem Haar passieren. Und zwar schleunigst!

Neben einem Schnellimbiss namens "Das Dunkle Mal" - Harry hatte die Zweideutigkeit dieses Namens leider nicht verstanden - fand er den perfekten Laden. „Ohne Anmeldung, nur 11 Sickel pro Haarschnitt. Magische Haarverlängerung kostenlos."  
Harry grinste sein Spiegelbild in der Glastür an, schrie erschrocken auf, als er sein verunstaltetes Gesicht sah und drückte stattdessen lieber schnell die Türklinke herunter.  
Sofort wurde er von einem Mann begrüßt, der aussah wie eine billige Version von Lucius Malfoy und daher eher Gilderoy Lockhart ähnelte.  
„Hallo, Hübscher. Na, was kann ich denn für sie tun?" Luceroy zwinkerte ihm keck zu.  
„Äh. Ich, also..." Harry griff wieder nach der Türklinke. „Ich habe mich verlaufen, ´tschuldigung!" Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Seine Haare würden warten müssen. Aber wenigstens sah der Rest an ihm jetzt schön böse aus.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Imbiss. Verdammt, er hatte Hunger! Ob er wohl doch etwas zu sich nehmen sollte, trotz der tuckernden Schmerzen in seinem Mund?  
Er umrundete den Stand, bis er die Menütafel sehen konnte - und erstarrte. Ein dunkles Augenpaar starrte Harry an.  
„Potter!?" Severus Snape stand in der Bude und brutzelte gerade ein paar Würstchen.  
„Snape!?"  
„Potter!"  
„Snape! Oh, es tut so gut, Sie zu sehen! Sie müssen mich unbedingt zum Dunklen Lord bringen, so schnell wie möglich!"

* * *

Snape grinste in sich hinein. Unfassbar. Zunächst war es unfassbar, dass er selbst hier als Koch eines Schnellimbiss´ stand (Aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Dunkle Lordschaft). Noch unfassbarer allerdings war, dass der absurde Plan tatsächlich funktioniert hatte.  
Die gefälschten Briefe von Dumbledore, Miss Granger und Ron Weasley, die niemand anders als Snape selbst verfasst hatte, die zudem noch mit einem Nervengift getränkt waren, waren tatsächlich genauso bei Potter - der seit dem letzten Schuljahr ohnehin sehr labil und daher beeinflussbar war - angekommen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Ein nettes Nervengift war es, es erzeugte Halluzinationen und Veränderungen des Charakters. Es wirkte auch relativ lang, 24 Stunden, um genau zu sein.  
Den raffinierten Plan an sich hatte er von diversen so genannten "Fanfiction-Archiven", in denen oft dokumentiert wurde, wie Potter bereitwillig zur dunklen Seite wechselte und diese als richtig empfand. Neben Geschichten, in denen er mit allen erdenklichen Charakteren schlafen durfte waren ihm diese fast die liebsten.  
Snape frohlockte innerlich. Hach, wie ihn der Dunkle Lord belohnen würde!  
Es war ihm allerdings schleierhaft, weshalb Potter aussah, als wäre er von einer Horde Hooligans verprügelt worden. Aber immerhin, er suchte Kontakt zu ihm, einem Todesser.  
Jetzt bloß den Unnahbaren spielen...  
„Weshalb sollte ich das tun?", flüsterte er kalt und rückte die Kochmütze zurecht. Potters Gesichtsausdruck wechselte beängstigend schnell von enthusiastisch zu ratlos und wieder zurück.  
"Weil, weil... Ich habe einen Sinneswandel durchgemacht. Ganz plötzlich! Ich will Todesser werden, sofort! Jetzt!" Er begann tatsächlich wie ein Kind auf und ab zu hüpfen und wedelte mit ein paar Tüten von „Death & Eater" herum.  
„Und Sie glauben also, ich würde sie einfach so zum Lord mitnehmen, hm?"  
Harry Potter nickte eifrig. Snape grinste.  
„Nun gut. Da sie noch nicht apparieren können, werden wir wohl Seit-an-Seit-apparieren. Dazu müssen Sie sich einfach nur gut an mir festhalten...wo immer Sie wollen." Während er aus der Tür aus der Bude hinaustrat schloss er genüsslich grinsend die Augen, in den Erinnerungen einer Fanfiction gefangen, in denen er Harry Potter nach allen Regeln des Kamasutras verführt hatte.  
„Sir, können wir uns jetzt duzen, jetzt, wo ich auch Todesser werde?"  
Er machte neben Potter halt und bot ihm seinen rechten Arm an. „Nein. Halten Sie sich jetzt gut fest."

* * *

Harry griff sich an die Brust, die sich immer noch wie zugeschnürt anfühlte und atmete hektisch. Apparieren war wirklich fürchterlich!  
Doch was er jetzt sah, ließ seinen Atem ohnehin stocken.  
Auf einem dunklen Thron aus dunklem Stein saß der Dunkle Lord. Und lächelte ihn an. Freundlich. Wie ein Vater seinen lang vermissten Sohn.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht, Severus. Sehr gut. Ich werde dich reichlich belohnen. Und nun zu dir, Harry Potter..."  
Harry richtete sich lächelnd auf und lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Voldemort zu.  
_"Avada Kedavra!" _  
Noch im Laufen fiel er tot um, sein Gesicht immer noch zu einem Lächeln verzerrt, seine Arme noch immer weit von sich gestreckt.  
„Hm, das war ja leicht", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und griff sich die Tüten aus seinem Lieblingsshop und warf einen Blick hinein. „Na, Severus, hast du Lust, wieder Modeberater für mich zu spielen? Welches von denen steht mir am besten?"


End file.
